


life is full of surprises

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Isn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

Zero stood beside the open window. Rain is a little bit cooled the city. He took a couple of minutes between two meetings to rest briefly and catch the air. These days it's really hard. Meetings, negotiations, premieres ... it seems to be no end in sight.  
It's been five years since he became the owner LA Devils. Since when Oscar finally ended up in jail for a double murder.  
Sometimes he thinks it was a strange combination of circumstance. He was at the peak of popularity as one of the top ten NBA players then, and he couldn't imagine he would be here one day.

The world was under his feet. Club won all the titles it could have. He had already done everything he had imagined as a child. And then the Oscar "dropped" and LA Devils begins searching for a new owner. While everyone was afraid of what was going to happen, and a few serious interest-earners competed for the purchase, Zero got a message to come to a meeting at a nearby restaurant.

He was cautious when he met with a group of lawyers. They explained to him that they are here on behalf of a partner who wants to propose to buy a club. Give suggestions and give them time to think about that.  
Zero a couple of days really consider everything they propose. He also had enough money with which he didn't know what he was going to do, so the partner had to invest only a part. He didn't know anything about running the club, but he would hire a team of people to help him. And their most important condition was that the partner wants to remain silent.  
He was here now, become a successful businessman. The club has become even more successful. Both in business and in sport sense. He could have been proud of himself. The only thing that was quite tired and even more lonely.  
The pause is over, the obligation is due. He took a deep breath and started to do her duties  
*  
Jude has been tracking everything in the club for the last few years. At any moment he could jump if there were any need, but everything was fine. They chose well.  
Jude was Oscar's son. At that time, her mother worked at LA and was briefly in relationship with Oscar, but when she told him she was pregnant, he broke every contact. Susan returned to her native city of Memphis and raised Jude himself. Her parents were local wealthy, Jude never nothing was lacking, not even the father. Mother married and his stepfather always loved him as if he were his own.  
Jude knew who his real father was and where he lived. He also knew Oscar was the owner of the largest club in town. He didn't follow basketball, perhaps only occasionally, neither Oscar's life and work.  
When they found out about Oscar's arrest, it turned out to be worse than what they assumed. Jude talked to her mother to keep the club in its possession. That's why they sent the team to negotiate with Zero.  
Jude had his law office with several partners, and he occasionally had to deal with one or another business. Actually, the job at LA Devil almost didn't require any engagement, except to learn something about basketball. If he were honest, he would have to admit that all this was done just because of Zero. He even sometimes looked at his old games.  
*  
Zero increasingly thought of who could be that silent partner. Despite all his connections, he has not been able to find out anything yet. It will leave it for a while.  
He decides that it's finally time for a longer vacation. The team worked great, it was a break between two seasons. He wanted something quite different and he booked a house in Memphis. It will probably be far enough from the everyday life.

The house is fully equipped. The owners have made a great effort. When he ponders think what he can do. Since when he doesn't play actively, fans have recognized him less and less, yet he puts baseball cap and glasses and goes on to research.  
Visit a nearby restaurant in which food is great. There are several interesting places around.   
He thought he had not been in relationship for a long time, and had no need to take someone with him. Somehow he used to be alone.  
After a few days, become more relaxed. Sometimes he's staying in the house and reading, or something cooked.   
He wanted to look around and hired car. Runs for hours without a specific goal. 

Suddenly the vehicle in front of him starts to roll over the road. Apparently his tire cracked. The driver somehow turns and flips aside and Zero behind him.  
" Mister, are you okay?" Zero asks when both come out of the car.  
Jude looks at him in shock, so he tries to assemble "It's okay, I guess it's a tired " he turns to the car because he cann't believe what's go in on.  
Zero persists that he wants to help him, and Jude agrees. He doesn't want to be rude and invite him to a drink at a nearby bar to thank him.

The conversation started in the usual course, and Jude relaxed a little. Zero is a very pleasant interlocutor. In the end, he give him his phone number if he in the mood to show him the town or want a dinner sometimes. Greetings are going every time on their side.

Jude on his way home still cann't believe what happened. He thinks that in reality Zero is a different person than he imagined, and was pleased with their choice.

Zero liked Jude very much. Targeted, smart and fun. What he looks good is just a bonus. At that thought he laughed at himself. Long has not been with a man, and he had no idea if Jude was interested. He just hoped he would call him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude cann't decides whether to call him or not. He liked Zero. On the other hand, he was afraid he didn't say something which he would reveal himself. At the end curiosity prevails and he calls. Zero is delighted. Agreed a visit to the places which Jude suggests. After noon, walk in a pleasant walk and sightseeing. They talk like they've always known. Jude tells him about his city, wanting to show him as much as possible valuable places. Zero is having fun, he doesn't remember when he was the last time in such a mood. Jude is an excellent guide. In the evening Zero asks would he like to have dinner with him in return. Jude laughs "OK, I'll take it." Zero has always liked to cook, it relaxed him, and he cooked great. Jude searches for wine glasses, then sits on the table while waiting and entertain him. Dinner is really delicious.  
After dinner, Jude thanked him and saying he had to work tomorrow. They go home happy for the days they spent together. He didn't know if he wanted to extend this, but he knew he had not been so happy for a long time.

A few remaining days Zero vacations spent together as much as Jude's job permits. They have many common themes, entertain them and interested same things. Visits theme park having fun like kids. Obviously, both needed relaxation.  
On leaving, Zero thanked him for everything. Jude laughs "It was nothing, I was pleased." Greetings on departure and Zero fled to LA.

*

From the airplane, Zero sends hima a message. Jude laughs. And he will miss him too. He hadn't friend a long time ago.

He wanted to tell him about his relationship with the club, but he didn't know how. Maybe he'll never see him again, but he still felt guilty. He liked Zero and wasn't glad to lie to him. He was silent for one more reason, though he did not physically look like an Oscar, he feared Zero might think he was the same as he did.

After Zero vacation, for both life returned in the same boring routine. Sometimes it would be heard by phone, sending a message, it seemed that both of them wanted to stay in touch. Zero has several times invited Jude to visit him. Jude always apologized with work, so Zero gave up. Jude continued to wonder if he wanted something with Zero or not.  
Zero doesn't want to bother him, though he wants a lot more. Sometimes he would look at the pictures he kept in the cell phone. He would masturbate and imagine his body under his. He would never admit this to him because Jude apparently considered him only as a friend.

*

Today is one of those days when nothing goes out of your hand. You cann't even do the simplest thing, and then you're still angry about yourself. After the last meeting, Zero went to the office to pick up some papers before he finally got home. The secretary is long gone, then he sees someone waiting him. He already thinks how to get rid of it quickly, when a man gets up.  
"Jude?" He says surprised while giving him a hand on the greeting " Waiting for me long? "  
Jude shook his head "Maybe half an hour, it does not matter, I've looking around trophies and pictures. Interestingly."  
Zero suddenly feels a lot better "How Did You Get Here?"  
Jude turned to his suitcase "I came for work, and to bring you to dinner, if you want?"  
Of course I want, Zero thought "OK, just to pick some papers."  
Zero put Jude's suitcase in the trunk and drove them to one of the better restaurants. He wanted to make it a bit important. Jude doesn't even notice it, he just wanted his company.  
After dinner Zero asks him to stay with him if there are no other plans. Jude agreed slightly shyly.  
The apartment is huge, furnished according to size. Very pleasant. Zero takes him to his room to put things down. He showed him where the bathroom was and the things he would need if he wants to take a shower.  
While Jude was showering, Zero made them coffee and pulled out a cold beer and sat in the living room. He changed to a more casual clothes. Jude gets dressed in a shirt and jeans, his hair is still wet. Zero turns around the room with a little nervous asking him what he wants to drink. Jude accepts beer. They talk and watch TV a little bit. Zero attempts all forces to not say something inappropriate.  
Jude after a beer says he's tired. Zero wished him a good night and said that he would still finish some papers from work. When he sees that he cann't concentrate, he go to sleep too.   
He cann't sleep some time, because his thoughts are coming back to Jude in the room to his. Try to get a grip. What's up to me? Jude is so nice and polite, I don't want to think that I'm a lunatic, thought scared as if he were going to read his thoughts.

***

When he awakens, he seems that's Jude already awake. Dressed just in the boxer's skirt towards the sound of the kitchen. He stays at the door and looks at him as he prepares coffee.  
He was already in the shower and wears only boxers too. Zero from looking at his body throbbing blood, but somehow assembled "Good morning."  
Jude replies "Good morning. I hope you don't get angry that I was free to make coffee?"  
Zero came and took the cups out of the closet "Of course I don't, thank you. Did you sleep well?"  
Jude nodded "Thank you for taking me to the apartment"  
Zero sips coffee in both cups and gives him one "Always" He said with a smile.

While Jude took the mug, he accidently touched his hand. Suddenly all his curiosity and fear flew through the open window. He took both cups and put them on the bar at a speed that Zero barely managed to track and attracted to him. Their lips join in a desperate kiss. Zero quickly reaches, covering both sides his ass and joining their half hard dicks. They stretch their thighs as they fight for air, while they still kissed.  
Jude threw him at the first wall, wanting to find some stronghold. Put his lips down on his throat and gently slit it. Slowly descend one to another nipple until they become stiff and sensitive. Then to the perfect stomach. His tongue goes over the edge of his boxer's shirt, torturing him to the edge of endurance. He's already on his knees now. He looked at him before he dumped Zero boxer. His penis is tough and wet of precum. He rubs his balls with hand and passes with tongue over dick head and begins to suck it. He pushes his arm between his legs, and Zero spreads his legs more. His finger look for the entrance and while the sucking dick pushed a finger into Zero hole. It adjusts the rhythm of the finger and mouth, and totaly blow his mind. Zero put hands down in his hair, careful not to be rough, but Jude did not release the squeeze. It doesn't take long to let cum in his mouth in ecstasy. Jude slowly stood up and wrapped arm around his waist, fearing not to fall. Kiss him and smile with that kid's innocent smile.  
Jude still has boxers From which they are noticed a stone erection "Come. Or do you want me to wear you?"  
Zero laughed and grabbed him by the hand. Take him to the bedroom. He lays on the bed and watches Jude pull up his boxers. "This time I want to know how it is ..." so he pulls the condom and lube out of the drawer and put it down on the bed.  
Jude sits between his legs and takes lube in the hand "Are you sure?"  
When Zero nodded and spreed his legs wide open, Jude squeezes lube in his right hand, watching him constantly in eyes "I hope we have time?"  
Zero cann't even talk from expectation and excitement, but he raised his knees in the call sign.  
Jude approaches even closer, but doesn't touch him. With hand he passes over his stomach and thighs, long and gentle. Zero is impatient, but Jude holds the same tempo. With his hand he pulled Zero dick a few times, until kiss his mouth long and passionate. Then he lubricated other hand and began to circulate around Zero entrance. He feels his own painful erection, but ignore, wants to make Zero first time unforgettable. He pushes one finger inside, out, circles, and the other finger, in, out, circles and scissors, wanting to prepare him well. Zero is crazy of desire, but Jude works all in slow motion. He wanted someone to do this for him a long time ago. Now he has in some way got the chance to fix it.  
When he pulled out his fingers, he put on his own cock condom and lubricated through it and still around the Zero holes. Kiss him passionately and finally put the dick at entrance his desirous hole and start pushing. First slowly, little by little, until it reaches the end. Stop and relax for a some time to relieve pain. Then the shimmering rhythm is light. There is a blow to the end, out, inside ... Zero catches the air. The pleasure is unreal, the pain a little by little disappears, and the orgasm is growing somewhere in the depths of his center, which when it explodes the shakes his body seems all the eternity. Immediately after this, Jude pulls dick out of him, removes the condom and cum of his stomach with a loud scream. Zero has never experienced anything so intense. Jude laughed and pulled him to the lap, wishing to prolong the moment of intimacy and pleasure. Zero put both hands on his back and whispered "thank you" wanting to have a stronger word to describe what he feels right now ...


	3. Chapter 3

For the past two days, Zero has canceled all meetings, forgot his obligations, told the secretaries that he was ill. This has not happened in the last five years, but he didn't care. From that night when Jude came, they didn't leave the apartment, better said didn't leave the bed. OK, here and there, thay something eat, took a shower, and again in the circle. This was already a sex marathon, but apparently it did not bother them at all. Zero admitted that he had long wanted this and that he was much better than he imagined. Jude just smiles and kisses him again. Sometimes he recalls the secrets he is hiding, but he thinks it's not yet time. Now both of them are happy to stay on it. With Zero there were no limits, they could try anything out of their mind. His body was hurt, but he did not bother, at least while he was here.  
Third day, Jude sees that one of them has to be decisive, and says it's time to return. Zero reluctantly agrees, but already knows how much he will miss him. He drove him to the airport, so they kiss in the car as two desperate. They do not care about the people they are going through. Jude promises to come again, just not sure when. It hardly sorts out.

Zero went to the Arena, not wanting to return to his apartment. The secretary asks whether he has healed and handed over the messages. He doesn't even remember what has told her and so they think were somewhere else. He whispered something and went to his office. Jude sends out messages that make him laugh, but at the same time gives him grief . He has never been linked to someone this fast. He wanted Jude back in his apartment, his bed, at all costs. But what he should do?  
When he returns to the apartment late in the evening, it makes him worse. Everthing smells at him. Wherever he looked, or sitting with him at the table, or they cuddled on the couch, or made coffee together... finally dressed fall in bed, buried his face in the pillow and falling asleep.

Jude was nothing better. Once upon a time he had a pair of short relationship, but nothing that could be compared with this one. He fell in love for the first time in life, hopelessly, desperately, into a man at the other end of the state. He would agree to everything he would ask from him.  
He didn't know Zero was already on the plane.

Zero understands that he no longer thinks reasonably but doesn't care. He knows where his office is, but when the taxi comes close catches him panic. He might have been overwhelmed, but now he didn't go back, and he entered the building. The secretary asks if he is ordered and tells him to wait. Jude is with clients. He tries to listen to them, but his concentration is zero. When he rinses them, he breathes, then he sees Zero waiting for him and laughs from ear to ear. He pulled him by the hand, ignoring the people around and slamming the door after them. Zero fails to speak anything when he hits him in the chair. They kissed like to haven't split apart just two days ago.  
When separated Zero says "I wasn't sure how you will react"  
Jude is sitting in his lap "You know you cann't help himself when you're near. I will cancel all for today. "  
Zero cheered "I'm glad I came back. Thanks to you this was the best vacation.  
Jude rises "Now it will be even better" so he takes him to the car and drives it to the apartment.  
They didn't need sex so much, how close they were. They order dinner so they enjoy each other's company.  
When they cling together to the sofa, they look at the pictures, they talk, they are silent ...   
Jude after a while says "I need to tell you something." Zero looked at him curiously, and Jude continued "I don't know how to say" deeply breathing "I'm a quiet partner" and look in the floor.   
Zero lifted his chin "So what? And so the contract soon expires. I don't want to extend it."  
Jude is not sure what that means, so he goes on. "But you don't know everything, I'm Oscar's son" Zero repeat "Again, so what?" Then he realized "Yeah, you thought I'd make you condemn. You're not him Jude, and you will never be. I know how to evaluate people. I know Oscar for a long time and it was always bed man. You're something else. That's why I fell in love with you." now Zero is confused.   
Jude falls a stone from the heart "Hey, I didn't fall in love with you, I love you. I was afraid you would go and give up on me, and I don't know how to survive this" 

Zero says nothing more. Kiss him and hug him tight. They both need it now. What's going to happen from now on it cann't be bad. Thanks to some wonderful miracles have found each another despite everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude, without thinking, moved to LA for a few months, while Zero mandate isn't over. It helps him with legal matters as much as he can, and his office in Memphis temporarily gives up to his associates.  
When Zero present Jude as his boyfriend, people are surprised. It took a while, but nobody makes any problems with it. They both already see just one other, not interested in other people. They know this is what happens once in a lifetime, and only to those who are lucky one.

Zero cooks almost every night. He wants to spoil Jude, nothing is difficult for him. Jude is happy to come to him, so it was no where they were, just while they were together. Jude didn't tell his mom why he was here, and she didn't insists. He was always responsible, would tell her when he was ready, certainly has a good reason.

Zero and Jude agreed that in the meantime they find a new buyer. Jude could no longer remember why he wanted anything that belongs to Oscar. He was never his father.  
Oscar knew what was going on with the club. He had his men in jail. He thought Zero was not such a bad choice, but knew he was not alone in it.  
When they close the sale, Jude asks Zero whether he wants to go to jail with him. He wants to go to visit Oscar, to close that chapter in his life.  
Oscar is surprised to see them both in the visit room. Before he starts talking, realize who Jude is. It was so much like Susan. Now everything was clear to him.  
Jude responds to him with no introduction "By the expression of his face I see you know who I am, but I'm not here because of that. I don't know why I ever wanted your club. Thanks Good, brought me the love of my life" gently looked at Zero. He knew that Oscar was going to go crazy, so he said, "We've found a buyer and I finally get rid of everything that's been linked to you."   
Not waiting for the shocked Oscar to say something, they stand up and get out without saying goodbye.

Zero grabs him by the arm when they sit in the car "Are you okay?"   
Jude looked at him "More than okay. Where we could go?"  
Zero hugged him and whispered "I don't know in the future, there's time, but today you can only go to my bed"  
Jude laughs "I have no objection."

When they come to Zero's apartment, he asks him to wait in the living room. Jude is sure it will be something good. Zero spoiled him too much. Not so long ago he couldn't imagine being able to love someone so much.  
Zero soon returns and takes him to the jacuzzi. There are candles everywhere. Stripped his clothes and helps him to come in. Water with scented salts is pleasant, ideal for relaxation. Undressed himself too, and join him. He gave him a glass of champagne and Jude feels as if he is grasping the haze of all this. After long lazy enjoyment, Zero carried him out and wiped him with a towel. He also wipes himself out. He took him to the massage table and told him to lie down. The smell of oil fills the room. Zero hands relax each node and accumulate stress. From the neck, through the arm, back, ass cheek, and leg to the foot. He wiped him again with a towel and took it to the room. There are candles and champagne and fruit. Sit in bed one over the other, so Zero says he leans his hands behind his back, and Jude obeys. Zero put hands on his chest and listen to the heartbeat. And then he crosses with fingers lightly over his lips, nose, eyelid, peeling off hair from his face. Touches his neck, ears, nipples, stomach ... intentionally doesn't lower down. Slowly, as if they were all the time of the world. Jude wants him more than anything but agrees to play.  
His hands and feet were worn. All nervous endings scream to endurance limits. Zero finally pulled him to his lap and connect their stone erections. Jude felt an electric shock throughout the body. Each their sex was great, but this is something new. It seems to him that an old part of his life dies now and that is born a whole new and clean. When Zero come all the way in, he finally feels complete. It feels like two halves that have joined in one unit. It seems to him that act of sex lasts forever. So much better, more intense and so different.  
After the climax that lasts and lasts, both fall on the bed. They have no power either to move.  
"I love you" Jude breaks the silence.   
"I love you, too" Zero answers as he falls into the dream.

In the morning, better said at noon, Jude leaned on the pillows and looked at Zero who woke up slowly "Hm, this was ... wow ..." Zero turned to him and kissed his stomach "What do you want to do today?"  
Jude fits his hair with fingers "I don't know, but I would ask you something. Do you want to come with me to my mother" Zero came up and sat down to him" Sure. You don't have to watch me with this puppy dog eyes, I cann't refuse anything to you. Of course I would love to meet your mother" Playing with his fingers, continue " Nothing connects us here anymore, where would you like to live? "  
Jude jumped out of bed "There is time for it, let's go under the shower, or we'll always stick to it forever"  
Zero started up with him "Just so you know, no sex in the shower ..." but Jude pretend doesn't hear him, and Zero knows he never keeps threats in his vicinity.


End file.
